


Since September

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 80's Music, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Music, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey takes the initiative, Rey wants Ben to take the initiative, Rose and Hux want Rey and Ben to be dating, Soft Ben Solo, Surprise Kiss, alternative universe, shy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: A relationship has been developing between Ben and Rey, since SeptemberThree stories based on three songs. Reply to Reylo Jukebox Exchange /Una relación se ha ido desarrollando entre Ben y Rey, desde septiembreTres historias basadas en tres canciones. Respuesta a Reylo Jukebox Exchange /
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo Jukebox Exchange





	1. Every little thing she does is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts).



ENGLISH

Ben opened his eyes and looked at his cell phone to see if he had a message from Rey. He wasn't surprised to learn that he did.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I'm going to work. Hope you have a nice day."

The boy smiled immediately and felt what he had begun to feel for the girl swirl in his chest.

"Hello, freckles. You can do it, you're brilliant. Make it a good day for you too."

He sighed and sent the message. Dragging him to that meeting in September was the only thing he could thank his foolish cousin for, because there he could meet Rey. God knows how he gathered the courage to ask for her number and why she agreed to give it to him at the end of the party.

Since then, he had been overcome with joy. He had not had an easy life but he did not want to complain, especially now with Rey turning his mind upside down and showing him that he could be very positive and optimistic, even though he thought he could not.

He got up quickly. He had to get ready for work so he put the player on and the first song he heard made him smile even more.

“Yes," he thought, "all she does is magic.”

He didn't know how much longer they had to keep dating before he could officially ask her to be his girlfriend, and to tell the truth, the idea terrified him. What if she turned him down? What if she actually only dated him because she liked him? But they'd been going out for three months straight, so that meant something, didn't it? The constant questions were on his mind and he was still struggling with it. He didn't want to say goodbye to that happiness or break the spell that Rey had put on him with the sound of her laughter and her voice.

After he enlisted, he went out on the street and took the subway. His smile did not disappear and several times along the way he thought of calling her because the emotion he felt in his body threatened not to leave until he saw or heard her again. However, he didn't dare because he knew she would be busy.

Ben got off the subway and crossed the street to go to his favorite coffee shop for his morning drink. When he left there with his coffee in hand, it started to rain so he adjusted his jacket, took out his umbrella and went to his job a few blocks away.

He looked across the street and saw a couple walking hand in hand and thought he was dying to have that with Rey. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

“You're late." said Hux on the other end of the line.

“What do you want?”

“We're going to go celebrate our engagement at the usual bar tonight.”

“I'll come, for Rose and for Rey...”

“Let's see if you're up to it" his uncomfortable cousin said before hanging on him.

Ben sighed. He expected that too, it was time.

* * *

ESPAÑOL

Ben abrió los ojos y miró el celular para comprobar si tenía un mensaje de Rey. No le sorprendió saber que así era.

“Hola dormilón. Voy al trabajo. Espero que tengas un lindo día”

El chico sonrió de inmediato y sintió cómo en su pecho se arremolinaba aquello que había comenzado a sentir por la chica.

“Hola, pecas. Tú puedes, eres brillante. Que sea un buen día para ti también”

Suspiró y mandó el mensaje. El haberlo arrastrado a ir a aquella reunión en septiembre era lo único que podía agradecerle al tonto de su primo, porque ahí pudo conocer a Rey. Sabrá dios cómo reunió el valor de pedirle su número y por qué aceptó dárselo al término de la fiesta.

Desde entonces, la alegría lo había embargado. No había tenido una vida fácil, pero no quería quejarse y más que ahora Rey había llegado a poner su mente de cabeza y a mostrarle que podía ser muy positivo y optimista, pese a que pensaba que no.

Se levantó rápidamente. Debía alistarse para el trabajo así que puso el reproductor y la primera canción que escuchó lo hizo sonreír aún más.

 _— Si_ _—_ pensó _—_ , _todo lo que ella hace es magia._

No sabía cuánto tiempo más debían seguir saliendo para poder pedirle que fuera su novia de forma oficial y, a decir verdad, la idea le aterraba. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si en realidad sólo salía con él porque le caía bien? Pero ya habían estado saliendo tres meses seguidos, eso quería decir algo ¿no? Las preguntas constantes estaban en su mente y aun luchaba contra ello. No quería despedirse de esa felicidad o romper el hechizo al cual Rey lo había sometido con el sonido de su risa y su voz.

Después de alistarse, salió a la calle y tomó el metro. Su sonrisa no desaparecía y varias veces en el trayecto pensó en llamarla porque la emoción que sentía en el cuerpo amenazaba con no marcharse hasta que la volviera a ver o a escuchar. Sin embargo, no se atrevió porque sabía que ella estaría ocupada.

Ben bajó del metro y cruzó la calle para ir a su cafetería favorita por su bebida matutina. Cuando salió de ahí con el café en mano, comenzó a llover así que se ajustó la chaqueta, sacó el paraguas y se dirigió a su trabajo que estaba a unas cuadras de ahí.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la acera y vio a una pareja caminar de la mano y pensó que se moría de ganas de tener eso con Rey. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada.

 _—_ Vienes tarde _—_ dijo Hux del otro lado de la línea.

 _—_ ¿Qué quieres?

 _—_ Vamos a ir a celebrar nuestro compromiso al bar de siempre, hoy en la noche.

 _—_ Iré, por Rose y por Rey…

 _—_ A ver si ya te animas –le soltó su incómodo primo antes de colgarle.

Ben suspiró. También lo esperaba, ya era tiempo.


	2. September

ENGLISH

Rose's favorite song started playing in the background at the site. It only took a few seconds for her to recognize it and she screamed, madly happy, taking Hux’ by the wrist, dragging him to the track, leaving Rey and Ben alone at the bar table.

It was December and they had gathered at that place to celebrate the fact that Rose and Hux had gotten engaged days before. Rey had known her friend for years and was very happy that she had found her redheaded soul mate. They both looked very happy and in love and although she thought at first the boy was too serious for her, it was enough to know him a little more to realize that he really had a quite funny character.

The chestnut-haired girl turned to see the boy who returned a shy smile as he sipped his beer. Ben was Hux’s distant cousin, who she had met at a meeting in September, and where the spark between them had been kindled. Since then they had been in the process of "getting to know each other", they used to go for walks together from time to time, but none of them had dared to take the step yet to have a courtship.

“Do you think they will finally dare today?” Hux asked his girlfriend, taking her by the hand and spinning her around while he took a quick look at his cousin and Rey who were already chatting in good spirits.

“They are a couple of fools... especially your cousin." she said with displeasure.

“I know, don't tell me. I am often ashamed.”

“I can't believe they've been going out for three months and haven't even kissed, and it's obvious they're dying for each other.”

“You have that look, my love... what do you think about so much?” asked Hux as he saw the playful gleam in his fiancée's eyes.

“I have an idea, my dear...”

* * *

A round of mezcal shots later uninhibited the couple as Rose had predicted.

"September" was heard, giving way to the site's 80s music. The husband-to-be had nothing to do but watch. Rey stood up from her seat and took Ben by the hand and now it was their turn to dance like crazy while Rose and Hux toasted to their victory.

Ben moved his hands up and had lost all sense of grief, and Rey wiggled her hips to the rhythm of that song that put her in such a good mood.

The chorus arrived and they both sang the verse at full speed.

_Ba de ya_

_Say do you remember_

_Ba de ya_

_Dancing in September_

_Ba de ya_

_Never was a cloudy day_

Ben pointed at her with both fingers as he moved seductively toward her. When she held him close, Rey raised her hands to the boy's smiling face and they laughed, ecstatic. Then the kiss came, and from the table, Hux and Rose clapped their hands.

* * *

ESPAÑOL

La canción favorita de Rose se escuchó de fondo en el lugar. Bastaron unos segundos para que ella pudiera reconocerla y gritó, loca de felicidad tomando la muñeca de Hux, arrastrándolo a la pista, dejando a Rey y a Ben solos en la mesa del bar.

Era diciembre y se habían reunido en aquel lugar para celebrar que Rose y Hux se habían comprometido días antes. Rey tenía años de conocer a su amiga y estaba muy contenta de que hubiera encontrado en el pelirrojo a su alma gemela. Ambos se veían muy felices y enamorados y aunque ella pensó en un principio que el chico era demasiado serio para ella, le bastó conocerlo un poco más para darse cuenta de que en realidad poseía un carácter bastante gracioso.

La castaña volteó a ver al muchacho que le devolvió una sonrisa tímida mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. Ben era un primo lejano de Hux al que había conocido en una reunión en el mes de septiembre, y en donde la chispa entre ellos había surgido. Desde ese entonces se encontraban en el proceso de “conocerse”, solían salir de vez en cuando juntos a pasear, pero ninguno se había atrevido a dar el paso aún para tener un noviazgo.

— ¿Crees que al fin se animen hoy? —le preguntó Hux a su novia, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar mientras les echaba un vistazo rápido a su primo y a Rey que ya estaban conversando animados.

— Son un par de tontos… más tu primo —dijo ella con desagrado.

— Ya lo sé, ni me lo digas. Me avergüenza seguido.

— No puedo creer que lleven tres meses saliendo y ni un beso se hayan dado y es evidente que se mueren el uno por el otro. 

— Tienes esa mirada mi amor… ¿qué tanto piensas? —le preguntó Hux al ver el brillo juguetón de los ojos de su prometida.

— Tengo una idea, mi cielo…

* * *

Una ronda de shots de mezcal después desinhibió a la parejita como Rose había previsto.

“September” se escuchó, dándole paso a la hora de la música ochentera del sitio. Los futuros esposos no tuvieron que hacer nada más que observar. Rey se paró de su asiento y tomó de la mano a Ben y ahora fue su turno para ponerse a bailar como locos mientras Rose y Hux brindaban por su victoria.

Ben movía las manos hacia arriba y había perdido totalmente la pena y Rey contorneaba las caderas sintiendo el ritmo de aquella canción que la ponía de muy buen humor.

El coro llegó y ambos cantaron a todo pulmón la estrofa.

_Ba de ya_

_Say do you remember_

_Ba de ya_

_Dancing in september_

_Ba de ya_

_Never was a cloudy day_

Ben la señaló con ambos dedos mientras se movía seductor hacia ella. Cuando lo tuvo cerca Rey alzó sus manos hacia el rostro sonriente del chico y rieron, extasiados. Entonces el beso llegó y desde la mesa, Hux y Rose chocaron palmas.


	3. Kiss it better

ENGLISH

They had left the bar when they realized that Rose and Hux had slipped away sometime in the night without saying goodbye, probably because they were so caught up in each other. The chestnut-haired girl had waited for Ben to say something about what had happened between them, but the boy had only been wise to ask her if she would like him to take her home and she nodded.

Ben parked his car in front of the building where Rey lived while she turned down the volume of the song that had accompanied them in the last minutes of their journey. "Kiss it better" was too sexy a tune for that moment, although she wouldn't deny that it prompted her to plant one last kiss on Ben and forget about him instead of waiting for something else as it seemed the boy had gone mute.

Ben turned off the engine and she looked at him sideways, noticing how he was biting his lips, nervously. She wouldn't deny that she loved the shy part of Ben, but what they experienced while they were dancing... the way he moved, uninhibited and happy and the way he kissed her had driven her crazy. She wanted that. She needed for him to be in those moments. She didn't want to push him, but she believed the time had come, it was all served and it was his turn. The seconds began to turn into minutes until she accepted that nothing was going to happen.

She put her hand on the seat belt and unbuckled it.

“Wait.” he said, taking her by the wrist. “It's just that I'm... in my normal state I'm quite shy and I know that's a big problem right now," he admitted, visibly embarrassed.

“And what are you willing to do?” She said.

Ben swallowed.

“I just don't want you to think that...“ He stopped.

She grimaced.

“You're a good person, Ben, but if you're not interested in me, that's fine.”

“No! It's not that, Rey!” He exclaimed, preventing her again from getting out of the car.

This time she saw the determination in his eyes.

“I don't want you to think that I want to take advantage of bringing you home at this hour and also because of the bar. Really... all these days I have been thinking about how to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I haven't found the moment and I'm sorry for just kissing you without saying anything else, I know that I should have asked you first...”

Rey spread a wide smile and he relaxed when he saw her face. That was the sign he needed

“I can't take this anymore... I love you, you drive me crazy and I want to do this right. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Of course I do, silly." She answered.

Ben approached her slowly. Rey shuddered at his deep gaze and then closed her eyes.

The kiss was as intense as the one in the bar and she felt it melt in his arms. She had waited all night for it and he had ended up surprising her, just as he had since the day she met him.

* * *

ESPAÑOL

Se habían ido del bar al darse cuenta de que Rose y Hux se escabulleron en algún punto de la noche sin decir adiós probablemente al verlos tan enfrascados entre ellos. La castaña había esperado que Ben dijera algo acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero el chico sólo atinó a preguntarle si la llevaba a su casa y ella asintió.

Ben estacionó su carro frente al edificio donde vivía Rey mientras ella bajaba el volumen de la canción que los había acompañado en los últimos minutos de su trayecto. “Kiss it better” era una melodía demasiado sexy para ese momento, aunque no iba a negar que la incitaba a plantarle un último beso a Ben y olvidarse de él en vez de esperar algo más ya que parecía que el chico se había quedado mudo.

Ben apagó el motor y ella lo miró de reojo, notando como se mordía los labios, nervioso. No iba a negar que le encantaba la parte tímida de Ben, pero lo que experimentaron mientras bailaban… la forma en que él se movía, desinhibido y feliz y la forma en que la besó la habían vuelto loca. Quería eso. Lo necesitaba en esos momentos. No quería presionarlo, pero creía que el momento ya había llegado, estaba todo servido, le tocaba a él. Los segundos comenzaban a volverse minutos hasta que ella aceptó que nada iba a pasar. Puso la mano en el cinturón de seguridad y lo desabrochó.

— Espera —dijo él, tomándola de la muñeca—. Es que yo… en mi estado normal soy bastante tímido y sé que eso representa un gran problema en estos momentos —admitió, visiblemente apenado.

— ¿Y qué estás dispuesto a hacer? —soltó ella. Ben tragó saliva.

— Es que no quiero que pienses que… —se detuvo. Ella hizo una mueca.

— Eres una buena persona Ben, pero si no te intereso está bien.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso, Rey! —exclamó impidiéndole nuevamente que se bajara del coche. Esta vez ella vio la determinación en sus ojos.

— No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar trayéndote a tu casa a esta hora y también por lo del bar. De verdad… todos estos días he estado pensando la forma en cómo pedirte que seas mi novia, pero no he encontrado el momento y perdón por sólo besarte sin decir nada más, sé que primero debí preguntarte… —Rey ensanchó una amplia sonrisa y él se relajó al ver su semblante. Esa era la señal que él necesitaba—. No puedo más con esto… me encantas, me vuelves loco y quiero hacer esto bien ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Claro que quiero, tonto —respondió. Ben se acercó a ella lentamente. Rey se estremeció ante su mirada tan profunda y después cerró los ojos.

El beso fue igual de intenso que el del bar y ella sintió que se derretía entre sus brazos. Había esperado toda la noche por ello y él había terminado sorprendiéndola, tal y como lo había hecho desde el día en que lo conoció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a lot of fun participating in this. Since I chose the songs I had a hunch of what I wanted to do and I hope I have not disappointed who proposed them. My thanks to reylogarbagechute, creator of this beautiful and creative exchange and to my dear friend Lubamoon who encouraged me to do this, helped me translate it and accompanied me in the creative process fangirling like crazy with me.
> 
> Ha sido muy divertido participar en esto. Desde que escogí las canciones tuve una corazonada de lo que quería hacer y espero no haber defraudado a quién las propuso. Mis agradecimientos a reylogarbagechute, creadora de este intercambio tan lindo y creativo y a mi querida amiga Lubamoon quién me animó a hacer esto, me ayudó a traducirlo y me acompañó en el proceso creativo fangirleando como loca conmigo
> 
> Sígueme [en Twitter](https://twitter.com/PSFanficker)


End file.
